


Young Rebels

by daroszinha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childhood Friends, Other, Parenthood, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroszinha/pseuds/daroszinha
Summary: I made a one shot about Jacen Syndulla and Poe Dameron as childhood friends. Enjoy!





	Young Rebels

“Stop it!!” Young spectre seven shouted at the boy who was pulling his ears. Poe Dameron could never lose interest at his new friend. These boys had just met a few rotations before. Neither of them had made it to the age of 10. Yet here they are, little boys mocking each other within every way as possible. That's how they spended time in the rebellion while their mother’s were on duty. Who would've thought that existed a playcenter for kids?

“Can you hear me, regularly or... is there some type of echoes you can hear from a distance?” Poe asked, letting go. “I wonder if this is what the force looks like, my parents once talked about it but I have know idea how is works.” He was just curious. It’s not everyday that you meet a force sensitive. “Can you like, make plants grow? Or lift rocks? When do you get to build your own lightsaber?” Jacen Syndulla was already upset with this awkward meeting, but what made him upset, involved one simple word. He only heard so much about it when his mother talked about his father’s adventure as a jedi knight. It seems impossible to grasp his stories when there is no master to train himself. 

“That’s a really stupid question, of course I can hear perfectly fine! Just because my ears are different, doesn’t mean I have powers!” yelled the twi'lek hybrid. Jacen’s shouts did not affect Poe. To the contrary, it’d only made the young Dameron challenge his opponent further. This brown-haired boy was known as the only kid who found every opportunity to mock anything at everything, anytime. “Alright then! If what you say is true, then even if you had any powers, you’d never beat my pilot skills. I’m from the best of the best!” He laughed. 

There it was. Another debate about their parentage. The boys were always competitive about piloting ships and how their lineage was important to fly through the galaxy. But what's the deal to prove anything at this point? They’re just little kids. “You’re insane, lazer brain!” Said Jacen. “The whole galaxy knows my mom is the best pilot! ” 

Poe was shorter than Jacen by inches. He was also younger than him. That almost gave him the upper hand. But Dameron always had planned comeback anticipating for the right moment. “Give up already, my mom is the best pilot! You should just become a jedi and leave the stars to me!” he said. Jacen was about to defend himself, but Poe continued. “Maybe in the near future you and I could team up! It’d be awesome to have our own crew of adventures! Me as the pilot and you as a jedi! What do you say?”

The green hair boy let a small smile appear but vanished quickly. He already had a similar conversation with his mother. He will learn the ways of the force under Master Tano’s guidance, if she and aunt Sabine bring back Ezra Bridger. But since his a beginner, Hera spoken to General Organa if it was possible for Master Skywalker accept her son in his jedi academy. It was up to Jacen decide either wait for his friends or join Skywalker. Yet in his dreams, his father warned him the force had other plans for him. “There’s a time and right place to learn about the force.” 

“I rather be a pilot, for now. But maybe one day, I’ll be a jedi.”

Han Solo heard those kids conversation. It was hilarious and made him wonder if his own little boy would fight for his position. Ben Solo was only three and haven’t even learn how to say simple words. The young Solo was on his own playing with some blocks with the force. “Those kids gotta get their news upgraded.” He thought to himself. “You know, I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, right kiddo?” He said while picking up his baby. Ben looked at his father and blinked confused at him. “I can’t wait that one day, you’ll tell your friends about me and fly to stars like your old man.” 

While the base was crowded by a ton of rebels today, Han Solo waited for his wife while holding his toddler Ben Solo in his arms. Leia was late. They should have left hours ago. As soon as he spotted Chewie with the Falcon, he immediately entered and waited for her inside.


End file.
